Lycanthropes Killer
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: The Candy Caste Chef Trixsy has a crush on Finn, but with Princess Bubblegum as her competition she has to use the Ice King to get ridd of her. But he refusses to except help so she has to do things the hard way. What does she have instore for our heroe?
1. Phaze One

-Me- This is my first Adventure Time episode and considering the fact that it is me it will not be my last. Anyway I don't own Adventure Time I just own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Setting 1 Outside of Jake and Finn's House

Finn and Jake were walking home after a full day of adventure.

-Finn- And that is why I love beating up ogres the most dude. Well you know aside from beating up the Ice King.

-Jake- I hear that man. That Dude is a serious jerk. There's nothing like beating him up.

-Finn- Yah man. I hope we never need his help for anything.

-Jake- Trust me dude that will never happen.

-Finn- Cool and… (He tripped over a package.)

-Jake- Dude are you o.k.?

-Finn- Yah I think so. I tripped on the… yow-zow we got a package cool. (He got up and picked up the package. Then he was about to open it, but Jake stopped him.)

-Jake- Wait dude we'd better go inside and open this. It maybe important and who knows who is watching us.

-Finn- Huh you're right man. (Finn hid the package behind his back and then the two of them walked backwards into the house and they closed the shutters when they got in. They opened the package inside was a Hallow Pendent.) Wow it's a Hallow Pendent.

-Princess Bubblegum- (She came on the Hallow Pendent.) Is it on? O.k. good. Hello Finn and Jake I'm having a party tonight and I would love it if you guys came. Hope to see you tonight at the Candy Castle. Bye… O.k. Raini glad that's over with. Now who's next on the list…? Lumpy Space Princess… Oh come on do we really have to invite her I mean… What do you mean the camera is still on? RAINY! (The transition ended.)

-Finn- Dude did you hear?

-Jake- Yah Bubblegum is having issues with LSP and Raini is not good with a cameras…

-Finn- No dude. Princess Bubblegum said "She would love to have us…" (He said blushing.)

-Jake- Oh dude you have a crush on Princess Bubblegum.

-Finn- I do not.

-Jake- Do too.

-Finn- Do not!

-Jake- Do too.

-Fine- DO NOT!

-Jake- Dude the more you deny it the more I know it's true.

-Finn- Alright fine. So what if I have a crush on her?

-Jake- I knew it. Anyway man if you really like her you should ask her out.

-Finn- I don't know man. I mean we already did that whole somewhat date thing and that was hard enough. I don't think I can ask her out on a real date.

-Jake- Dude calm down. Are you a hero or a coward, because only a coward would not be able to ask a girl out?

-Finn- You're right dude. I'm not a coward I'M A HERO! I'M GONNA DO IT!

-Jake- Yeah wait a go man. (They gave each other high fives and got ready for the party.)

Setting 2 The Party

Finn and Jake were headed to the party. Finn had on a black bow tie.

-Finn- So how do I look?

-Jake- Very snazzy dude. The tie was a nice touch.

-Finn- Thanks man. I really feel like I can do this. (He knocks on the door and Princess Bubblegum answers the door.)

-Princess Bubblegum- Hey Finn and Jake I'm so glad that you could make it.

-Jake- Did you hear that dude? She said "She is glad." Ah Princess Bubblegum Finn has something to tell you.

-Princess Bubblegum- Oh what is it Finn?

-Finn- I…I…I…

-Jake- Ah…sorry Princess would you please excuse us. (He leads Finn into the caste and to the food table.) Dude what happened?

-Finn- Oh man I froze. Dude you know I am bad at talking to girls.

-Jake- But you talked to that Evil Witch and…

-Finn- Yeah, but she was ugly and Princess Bubblegum is beautiful and I just get so… (He was freaking out…)

-Jake- Dude calm down I'll be right there beside you. Remember you are a hero not a coward.

-Finn- Yeah I'm a HERO! (People stared at them for minute then they went back to whatever it was they were doing. He and Jake walked up to Princess Bubblegum who was wearing a new red dress with some strawberries on the side of it.) What is it Finn are you o.k.?

-Finn- I…I…

-Jake- Dude go on remember I'm right here.

-Finn- Right… Princess Bubblegum I…

-Raini- Hi Jake you wanna dance?

-Jake- Wow Raini got a new voice box. Sorry dude you're on your own. (He left to go dance with Lady Rainicorn.)

-Finn- No Jake come back! (But it was too late Jake was already gone.)

-Princess Bubblegum- Finn what is it you want to tell me?

-Finn- (Come on man you're not a coward you're not a coward you are a brave hero. AND YOU CAN TALK TO A GIRL!) Ah… I like you're a dress…

-Princess Bubblegum- Really well thank you Finn. (She blushed a little.)

-Finn- (Great job Finn now pop the question.) Ah Princess Bubblegum do you wanna dance?

-Princess Bubblegum- Sure. (They started Dancing together.)

-Finn- (No dude that's the wrong question! ASK HER!) So who is this party for anyway?

-Princess Bubblegum- Old Man Oatmeal Cookie. He is the oldest man in the Candy Kingdom.

-Finn- Wow that is cool… (Stop fooling around ASK HER ALREADY!) Ah Princess Bubblegum remember when we ate that spaghetti together?

-Princess Bubblegum- Yeh that was a lot of fun. I love spending time with you.

-Finn- You do?

-Princess Bubblegum- Of course Finn I already told you that I like you.

-Finn- You do…? Well I…

-Lumpy Space Princess- (She floated over to the two of them looking madder than usual.) Hey PB we have a problem...

-Finn- What no LSP… I mean what's wrong.

-Lumpy Space Princess- I'll tell you what's wrong your snake table is out of CUPCAKES! I need cupcakes PB or…

-Princess Bubblegum- Fine I'll go ask Trixsy for some more cupcakes.

-Finn- No wait Princess I'll go get them.

-Princess Bubble- Oh thank you Finn. Just remember to tell Trixsy to not make any with mint in them.

-Finn- Right… wait why not?

-Lumpy Space Princess- Because PB is allergic to mint. Just one bite and she faints for an hour. One time at my party she ate some mint and fainted for an hour and I thought that she was faking it, because she was not having a good time.

-Princess Bubblegum- I already told you LSP I did not know it was mint. AND I WAS NOT FAKING IT!

-Finn- Wow Princess Bubblegum don't worry I'll get those cupcakes for you and trust me be there won't be any mint in any of them.

-Princess Bubblegum- Oh thank you Finn. (Finn was about to leave, but then she said something that made him sweat.) And when you get back you can tell me what you have been wanting to tell me.

-Finn- Yah a sure… (He ran off to the kitchen.)

-Lumpy Space Princess- Oh girl I am so sorry.

-Princess Bubblegum- For what?

-Lumpy Space Princess- Couldn't you tell? Finn was totally hitting on you?

-Princess Bubblegum- He was?

-Lumpy Space Princess-Yah I bet you anything he was going to ask you out.

-Princess Bubblegum- Oh cool. I would love that, but he has to ask me first. I won't date a coward.

-Lumpy Space Princess- I hear that playing hard to get is fun. (They giggle a little.)

Setting 3 The Kitchen

Finn walked into the kitchen.

-Finn- Hey Trixsy I need cupcakes with no mint in them and… (She comes out from below the counter wearing a bag on her head.) Wow dude what's with the bag on your head?

-Trixsy- Oh well you see I was so excited about the party tonight that I tried to enchant my scissors to make a cool new hair style for me and well… (She took of the bag and her hair was a mess most of it was cut off and a lot of it was like spikes by now. A better version is on my deviantart page.)

-Finn- Wow… I mean that's not so bad.

-Trixsy- Oh come on I look awful. So I'm staying down here. Anyway you wanted cupcakes no mint, because of Princess Bubblegum's allergies coming right up. And if you don't want to look at me I'll put the bag back on. (She was about to put the bag back on, but Finn stopped her.)

-Finn- No dude you're not that ugly.

-Trixsy- I'm not?

-Finn- No way in fact I have a story I could tell you that matcher your situation perfectly.

-Trixsy- Really. Cool and while you're talking me the story I'll be making the cupcakes cutty.

-Finn- Cool wait what…? Oh never mind. Anyway one time this evil witch sat on my dog Jake. She said "She would not get off of him unless I got her some princess hair," because she was balled.

-Trixsy- Wow…

-Finn- Yeah so first I ask Muscle Princess, but she just thought I was hitting on her. Then I tried Lumpy Space Princess. Did you know she has hair?

-Trixsy- No.

-Finn- Me neither. So I tried to steal it while she was sleeping and then she woke up and she also thought I was in love with her. Then I tried Princess Beautiful's grave but…

-Trixsy- Let me guess, because she was dead she lacked hair.

-Finn- No she lacked hair because she died of baldness. Anyway finally I asked Princess Bubblegum for her hair on a somewhat date and she gave me some, but it turns out that her hair is just bubblegum. Then I gave the witch a speech about how she was ugly on the inside and the outside and she let Jake go. Then I felt sorry for her. So I gave her my hair. And look… (He took off his hat.) I'm still bald. (He put his hat back on.)

-Finn and Trixsy- Hahahaha…

-Trixsy- Thanks for tell me that great story Finn. Here are your cupcakes. (She said giving him a plate full of cupcakes.)

-Finn- Thanks well I guess I'll see you later…

-Trixsy- Wait Finn do you like anybody at this party?

-Finn- Well to tell you the truth I do like this one girl, but I'm too scared to ask her out. You probably think that I am such a coward.

-Trixsy- No I think you're just shy and I bet she'll say yes if you ask her out.

-Finn- You think so? Cool then I'll go ask Princess Bubblegum out right now. Thanks Trixsy.

-Trixsy- Wait you were talking about Princess Bubblegum?

-Finn- Yah wait did you think I was talking about you?

-Trixsy- No of course not.

-Finn- Good, because Princess Bubblegum will always be first on my list. Well bye Trixsy. (He left.)

-Trixsy- Then Princess Bubblegum is first on my list to kill. (She grabbed a phone.) Hello can you direct me to the Ice King?

Setting 3 The Ice King's Castle

The Ice King was looking for something in his castle.

-Ice King- Come on out Gunter. Ally-ox-free. Come on Man. I'm threw playing games if you don't come out right NOW I'LL… (His phone rang and he picked it up.) Hello…?

-Trixsy- Hello this is an anonyms tipper calling you about Princess Bubblegum. I wanted to tell you that she is allergic to mint. Just one taste and she faints for an hour and…

-Ice King- Wait a minute. I am The Ice King and I don't need any help when it comes to capture princesses. For I am the Ice King. GOOD BYE! (He slammed the phone down.)

-Trixsy- Fine then I'll do it myself the hard way. (She said as she used some wire cutter to cute the power wire.)

Setting 4 Back At the Party

-Everybody- AHH! (The lights went out.)

-Princess Bubblegum- What happened?

-Trixsy- Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum the power is out.

-Princess Bubblegum- Yes I can see that Trixsy, but what are we going to do about it?

-Trixsy- I think you should send everybody home and then you and Finn can fix it and Jake and Raini can guard the castle.

-Princess Bubblegum- O.k…

-Trixsy- (She started pushing everybody out the door.) You heard her EVERYBODY OUT!

-Old Man Oatmeal Cookie- But I want my cake…

-Trixsy- Here dude. (She threw the cake at him and slammed the door behind everybody.)

-Princess Bubblegum- Trixsy are you o.k. that was not very nice?

-Trixsy- Sorry Princess Bubblegum, but I have a real problem with the dark. Now you and Finn had better get going. (She threw them a tool box and they looked at her very suspicious like.)

-Princess Bubblegum- (She and Finn were at the fuse box ready to fix the problem.) Here we are. (She opened the box.) Huh look Finn someone has cut this wire.

-Finn- That is so weird…

-Princess Bubblegum- Oh don't worry I always put new wires in my tool boxes. (She started looking for the wire in the box and then she pulled it out.) Ah ha here it is. (She put the wire were it belonged and the power came back on.) There. (They went back into the caste.)

-Finn- The power is all fixed.

-Princess Bubblegum- Where's Trixsy?

-Jake- I don't know.

-Finn- Well who cares. Ah Princess Bubblegum I have been wanting to tell you something all night and here it goes… (Trixsy came into the room.)

-Trixsy- Great job fixing the power now you and Jake can go too.

-Finn- What why?

-Trixsy- Because it is very late and you need your sleep. So good bye. (She pushed them out the door too.)

-Finn- That was really weird.

-Jake- (They started to head home.) So dude what did PB say when you told her?

-Finn- Dude you saw me in there. I just did not have the guts to ask her out tonight.

-Jake- Cheer up dude there is always tomorrow.

-Finn- Yeah I guess so.

-Princess- Trixsy why did you kick them out like that it was very rude?

-Trixsy- I'm sorry Princess Bubblegum here have a cupcake. (She gave her a cupcake.)

-Princess Bubblegum- Well maybe just one could not hurt. (She ate the cupcake.) Wait is there mint in this. Oh no Trixsy what have you done? (She fainted.)

-Trixsy- Oh nothing Princess just faze one of my MASTER PLAN HAHAHAHA….

-Me- Oh no what is she planning? Find out in my next chapter. Also I have new drawings up for this story on my deviantart page. REIVEW AND UNTIL NEXT TIME ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. The Crazy and Happy Ending

-Me- Yes it is finally time for the final chapter, and then I can get back to my Invader Zim stories. Anyway I don't own Adventure Time.

Setting 1 Finn and Jake's Tree House

Finn and Jake were sleeping in their tree house when Finn woke up screaming.

-Finn- AHH!

-Jake- (He woke up and turned on the light.) Dude what's wrong?

-Finn- Oh I'm sorry Jake. I just had a bad dream, and I feel like a real idiot for not telling Princess Bubblegum the truth about my feelings for her.

-Jake- Don't sweat it man it's like I said "You can tell her tomorrow."

-Finn- That's just it dude. I got this funny feeling that something bad has happened to her.

-Jake- Oh come on man what could possibly happen to her? I mean come on she's safe and sound in the Candy Castle and she is, unlike us, probably sound asleep by now. (He said looking angry at Finn.)

-Finn- Sorry dude, but remember that time when she fell off the balcony of The Candy Castle and who was there to save her from certain death?

-Jake- *Sign* You…

-Finn- Exactly!

-Jake- Oh come on dude nothing bad is going to happen to Princess Bubblegum. Now can we please get SOME SLEEP!

-Finn- O.k. fine. (They went back to sleep and then someone threw something at Finn.) O.k. who's throwing stuff… Huh Jake dude wake up?

-Jake- What do you have against the concepts of a GOOD SLEEP HUH!

-Finn- Look Jake a Hallow Pendent. It must be from Princess Bubblegum. Should we watch it?

-Jake- No let's not as say we did. (He went back to bed.)

-Finn- JAKE! (And Jake woke back up.)

-Jake- AHH! Alright fine. Geez the things I do for you. (They turned on the Hallow Pendent.)

-Trixsy- Hello Finn.

-Finn- Oh hi Trixsy WAIT WHAT!

-Jake- Dude what happened to your hair? You should really put a bag on that.

-Finn- Jake it was an enchanted scissors incident.

-Jake- But come on man it's really…

-Finn- Shut up dude.

-Trixsy- Shut up both of you and look. (She moved the camera to show Princess Bubblegum acting all crazy like.)

-Princess Bubblegum- I'm a monkey WEE HAHAHA! (She was swing on a vine all over the place. Don't ask me where she got it!)

-Finn- Huh what have you done to Princess Bubblegum?

-Trixsy- I didn't do anything Finn. It's your fault for not excepting my love for you.

-Finn- What?

-Trixsy- Remember when I asked you if you liked anybody at the party? I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME YOU IDIOT!

-Finn- Hey!

-Trixsy- Oh shut up you broke my heart. So I turned Princess Bubblegum into a crazy person.

-Princess Bubblegum- I like chocolate milk.

-Trixsy- Oh would you get out of here?

-Finn- How?

-Trixsy- I'm glad you asked. Remember when the power went out?

-Finn- Yah Princess Bubblegum said… Huh it was you! You cute the wire DIDN'T YOU?

-Trixsy- Dah! I did it so I could steal The Essence of Crazy and The Crazy Person Antidote from inside the same vault. Which if you think about it putting them in the same place with very little security was very stupid.

-Jake- Aw dude I told you that idea was lame.

-Finn- ENOUGH! Trixsy you're never going to get away with this…

-Jake- But, dude we can't beat up a girl.

-Finn- Aw man. O.k. what are your demands?

-Trixsy- My demands are that you Finn go on a date with me…

-Finn- Well that doesn't sound so bad…

-Trixsy- Then you must marry me!

-Finn- WHAT! Now hold on there I do not even want to merry Princess Bubblegum yet?

-Trixsy- Exactly you do want to marry her. So I have to grab you now while I still have the chance.

-Finn- But, I don't wanna get married. I already gave my heart to ADVENTURE!

-Trixsy- Then say goodbye to the old Princess Bubblegum. (She said as she was about to throw the antidote on the ground smashing it into tiny little pieces. Mahahaha!)

-Jake- No wait stop. Could you please give us just a minute to think about this?

-Trixsy- What but…?

-Princess Bubblegum- YEAH I CAN RUN THREW A WALL WEEE! (She said as she kept running into a wall.)

-Trixsy- Fine I'll give you guys a minute. (She walked over to Princess Bubblegum.) Hey you need to stop that right now Missy. I need you alive for now… (She turned off the transmission.)

-Finn- Dude what are we going to do?

-Jake- I don't know man, but we need help from someone as evil and crazy as Trixsy has become.

-Finn- You don't mean…?

-Jake- Yes I do.

-Finn- But you said "We would never need his help."

-Jake- I know what I said, but I never thought that your girlfriend would go all crazy on us.

-Finn- SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

-Jake- Shh. Not yet dude, but if we don't do something then she will be your wife or PB will be crazy forever. So follow my lead dude.

-Finn- O.k. man. (They turned the Hallow Pendent back on.)

-Jake- Ah hey Trixsy we're ready to talk.

-Trixsy- Well it's about time. So what is your answer?

-Jake- You need to give us another hour to get ready.

-Trixsy- What but I…

-Princess Bubblegum- Now you're a horsy! (She jumped on top of Trixsy.)

-Trixsy- AHH GET OFF OF ME! (She shoved Princess Bubblegum off of her.) Fine, but if I don't like your answer then I'll destroy this antidote! Hahaha… AHH STAY AWAY FROM ME! (She ran away from Princess Bubblegum and turned off the transmission.)

Setting 2 The Ice King's Palace

-Ice King- Gunter if you don't come out here right now then I'll torture your fellow penguins. Oh yes. I shudder at the very thought of all the horrible things that I'm going to do to them. (Then the doorbell rang.) Oh now who could that be? (He opened the door and found Finn and Jake at the door.) WHO DARE TO INTRUDE… Finn Jake… what are you guys doing here? Look I have not kidnapped any princess lately. So you can just go home.

-Finn- But, Ice King we need your help!

-Ice King- Hahaha! That's a good one. HELP YOU! HAHAHAHA! Why should I help you? Besides I am very busy at the moment. I have to find Gunter. So I can make him PAY!

-Finn- Geez what did he do?

-Ice King- He ate my lunch!

-Finn and Jake- What!

-Ice King- Oh don't give me that look. It's the principle of the matter. Nobody steals from the Ice King and gets away with it. NOBODY!

-Finn- But dude we… Oh just look at this. (He rewound the Hallow Pendent and then he played it.)

-Princess Bubblegum- YEAH I CAN RUN THREW A WALL WEEE! (She said as she kept running into a wall.)

-Ice King- Huh what happened to Princess Bubblegum?

-Finn- That's what we've been trying to tell you.

-Jake- Yah dude Finn's girlfriend turned her into a crazy person and she won't turn her back unless Finn marries her.

-Finn- Dude I already told you SHE'S NOT MY GRILFRIEND!

-Jake- Whatever denial. So will you help us stop her?

-Ice King- What do I care? (He said as he walked back into his home.)

-Finn and Jake- WHAT! (They went in after him.)

-Ice King- Yah there are plenty of other Princesses in The Land of Ooo.

-Jake- He does have a point.

-Finn- No dude we have to get his help!

-Jake- Alright fine dude follow my lead. You know Ice King it's a shame that you won't help us, because I bet if you save the princess then she'll give you a kiss.

-Finn- JAKE WAIT!

-Ice- Really well that changes everything of course I'll help you guys.

-Jake- Hahahaha…Sucker…

-Finn- I don't know man. I really don't think we should have done that.

-Jake- Dude it's basic math. You have to lie a little to get an evil person to do what you want them to do.

-Finn- O.k. man. Wait HOW IS THAT MATH!

-Jake- Don't worry man this is all for the Princess' own good, and besides you're terrible at math.

-Finn- Whatever man.

-Ice King- Hey what are you two guys whispering about?

-Finn and Jake- Nothing…

-Ice King-Oh… O.k… Well here is my plan. Finn you go out with this crazy girl.

-Finn- WHAT! NO WRONG ANSWER I DON'T WANN GET MARRIED!

-Ice King- And I don't think you should either you're too young which is why you're just going on the date as a distraction. And while you're doing that Jake and I will shrink down all tiny like and steal the antidote from her. Then we'll give the antidote to Princess Bubblegum. She's cured, she gives me a kiss and then I kidnap her while no one is looking…

-Finn and Jake- What?

-Ice King- Oh nothing.

-Finn- Dude I don't think we should trust this guy.

-Jake- Don't worry man I'll keep both eyes on him and remember this is for Princess Bubblegum.

-Finn- O.k. for Princess Bubblegum.

-Jake- O.k. dud we'll do it. But, wait a minute can you really shrink like me?

-Ice King- Of course I can. I am the Ice King after all. I can do anything. (He shrunk then he went back to normal size.)

-Jake- Cool.

-Finn- O.k. let's go.

Setting 3 The Cady Castle

Trixsy was pacing the ground in the dress that she is in on the cover that I drew for this episode.

-Trixsy- Where is that Finn? He was supposed to call me back 30 minutes ago. Oh that's it I'm destroying the antidote… (Then the doorbell rang.)

-Princess Bubblegum- I get's it. (The doorbell rang again.) Uw pretty sound. You and I should be friend. (It rang again.) YEAH! (It rang again.) YEAH!

-Trixsy- Oh would you get out of here? (She pushed Princess Bubblegum to the side.) Geez you know you really make it hard to be evil. (She opened the door.) Hello?

-Finn- (He was at the door in a tie and he had flowers.) Hi Trixsy.

-Trixsy- Oh Fin for me thank you. (She took the flowers.) You realize you're later right, but I'll forgive you, because of these beautiful flowers.

-Finn- Yah well I ahh…Wanted to say that I wanna go on that date with you.

-Trixsy- Oh thank you Finn! (She hugged him.) You've made me so happy. Now we can finally get married. (He shoved her out of the hug.)

-Finn- Wow wait a minute we have to have our date first.

-Trixsy- But I…

-Finn- Hey is that a new dress?

-Trixsy- Yes I made it myself. I'm so glad you noticed.

-Finn- Soo…

-Trixsy- Alright let's get this over with. (She led him into the dining room sat him down in a chair. Then she went into the kitchen, and came back with pizza) Now let's get started and eat. (She sat down.)

-Finn- Whoops I dropped my fork. (He dropped his fork and went under the table and let The Ice King and Jake out of his pocket.)

-Trixsy- Ah Finn is everything alright?

-Finn- (He came back up.) Yah everything is fine. Hey the antidote is in your pocket right?

-Trixsy- Yah… Wait you're just here to save Stupid Princess Bubblegum aren't you?

-Finn- No I'm not. I love you and…

-Trixsy- You do?

-Jake- Let me get on your back dude.

-Ice King- Why do you get to get on my back?

-Jake- Because I can't lift you…

-Ice King- Oh how dare you. (He fired ice at Jake, but he dodged it and it hit Trixsy's leg.)

-Trixsy- OW… What was that?

-Finn- Ah nothing… Whoops I am just so clumsy tonight. (He said dropping his fork again.) What are you guys doing?

-Jake- Well he started it.

-Finn- Come on guys just get the…

-Trixsy- Finn who are you talking to? (She said looking at him from under the table. Don't worry The Ice King and Jake have already hidden behind the chair.)

-Finn- Oh no one Trixsy. (They both sat up straight.) Anyway do you have a map, because I'm lost in your eyes?

-Trixsy- Oh… (She blushed.)

-Finn- Your green skin is just like a beautiful meadow.

-Ice King- Wow if I didn't know any better I'd say that Finn really likes this girl.

-Jake- Dude is a smooth operator. Although I think he got those lines from the movie we watched last night. (He said from inside Trixsy's pocket.) Anyway I got it.

-Ice King- Good now throw it to me. (Jake through it to the Ice King then he jumped out of the pocket, and they ran to the princess.)

-Finn- Yes! (He saw them run to the princess.)

-Trixsy- Finn is something wrong?

-Finn- No everything is perfect.

-Jake- (They were back to their normal size now.) Princess Bubblegum you have to drink…

-Princess Bubblegum- (She hugged Jake.) Aww what a cute little puppy I wanna hug and kiss you to death.

-Ice King- No only I get to kiss you. I don't wanna be second. (He gave her the antidote.)

-Princess Bubblegum- Jake what's going on here? Ahh what is the Ice King doing here?

-Jake- Long story short… Trixsy turned you crazy and Finn is distracting her… OH NO FINNN! (They ran to go save Finn.)

-Trixsy- Finn kiss me…

-Finn- But I…

-Jake- Finn we did it.

-Finn- YEAH! Trixsy we won and I just have one thing to say to you.

-Princess Bubblegum- Finn don't…

-Finn- You're evil and ugly on the inside and the outside. AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!

-Princess Bubblegum- Finn what have you done?

-Finn- What do you mean?

-Princess Bubblegum- Don't you know what Trixsy is?

-Finn- Ah…

-Jake- A weirdo?

-Ice King- A girl with a bad hair day?

-Princess Bubblegum- No she's a… a…

-Trixsy- A Lycanthropes which means I can turn into a Green Girl Ogre whenever I get mad. (She turned into an Ogre.)

-Finn- Yes why didn't you do that before? I love beating up Ogres yes!

-Jake- Wait dude she's still a girl.

-Finn- Oh darn. (She smacked Finn into Princess Bubblegum's arms.)

-Princess Bubblegum- Oh Finn I tried to warn you.

-Trixsy- You stay away from him. All I ever wanted was for you to love me Finn. But, no you just had to like that HOME WREKER MORE! Well no more. (She grabbed Princess Bubblegum.)

-Princess Bubblegum- AHH!

-Trixsy- Say goodbye Princess Bubblegum… (She was about to eat her.)

-Ice King- Wait you can't destroy her! Not until I get my kiss.

-Princess Bubblegum- YOUR WHAT! (The Ice King zapped Trixsy and she dropped Princess Bubblegum.) AHH! (Finn caught her. Then the Ice King half froze Trixsy.)

-Trixsy- (She turned back to normal and started running her figures across the ice.) This is so unfair.

-Princess Bubblegum- Oh thank you Finn.

-Finn- Actually you should really thank The Ice King. (He sat her down.)

-Princess Bubblegum- *Sign* Alright fine I guess he deserves this. (She kissed her hand then she touched The Ice King's cheek with is.)

-Ice King- Yes she kissed me. Now you shall marry me.

-Finn- No dude. We've had enough marriages for one day. (He slashed at him with his sword.)

-Ice King- Ahh… Fine another day princess… (He flew away, but then he bumped his head on the ceiling.) Ow stupid ceiling. (He zapped a hole through the ceiling and flew through it.)

-Finn- Ah Princess Bubblegum what are we going to do with her?

-Jake- Put her in jail forever?

-Princess Bubblegum- No we're gonna let her go.

-Finn and Jake- WHAT!

-Princess Bubblegum- This cerium will melt anything. (She purred the stuff on the ice cube and it melted.)

-Finn- No wait Princess…

-Trixsy- Thank you Princess Bubblegum now I can… (She was about to do something evil, but then Princess Bubblegum put a collar on her neck.) Oh man I hate these stupid collars.

-Finn- O.k. now I'm really confused.

-Princess Bubblegum- Her species are supposed to wear these collars so they won't go all ogre whenever they get mad.

Trixsy- But, I hate this stupid collar. (She said trying to take it off.)

-Princess Bubblegum- No Trixsy. (She pushed a button on a remote and Trixsy's collar shocked her.) That's right Trixsy this collar is also a Shocker Collar.

-Trixsy- Alright fine I won't be evil anymore, but can I say just one thing? Finn I'm sorry all I ever wanted was for you to like me. I just want someone to like me I'm so lonly.

-Finn- Oh don't worry Trixsy… I'm sure you'll find someone someday.

-Trixsy- No you're wrong Finn. I'm ugly and I'LL NEVER FIND ANYBODY! (Then a guy version of Trixsy's species walked in.)

-Tim- Excuse me is this the place where I can apply for a job…? Wow you're beautiful.

-Trixsy- You really think so?

-Tim- (He grabbed her hand.) Yes. Look I know we just met, but would you like to go out with me ah…

-Trixsy- Trixsy and yes I would love to go out with you.

-Tim- WOOO! (He kissed her.)

-Trixsy- Bye Finn. (They continued to kiss as they left.)

-Jake- That was messed up man.

-Finn- No it was romantic and brave and it's what I need to do. (He grabbed Princess Bubblegum's hand.) Princess Bubblegum I have been wanting to ask you something all night.

-Princess Bubblegum- What is it Finn?

-Finn- Princess Bubblegum will you ah... GO OUT WITH ME!

-Princess Bubblegum- Sure Finn. I would love to go out with you.

-Finn- Oh yes. Jake did you hear that? THIS IS SO AWSOME! WOO! (Then Princess Bubblegum kissed him on the lips and he fainted.)

-Princess Bubblegum and Jake- Finn/ Dude?

The End

-Me- Well that was a lot of fun to do. I don't know if I will ever make another Adventure Time story. It all depends on my dreams. Anyway I hope you all liked this story, and if you like Invader Zim or Total Drama or Phineas and Ferb, then check out my other stories. Until then review as always and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
